Dreams of the Future
by Merlin39194
Summary: Lunar and Alex prepares for the coming of Zophar and leaves tools for Hiro and his friends.


Dreams of the Future

Written by: Merlin

Lunar Silver Star Story

The characters of this story belong to Working Arts and Gaming Arts and I am in no way is earning any money off this story.

It's been 1 year since the 5 heroes defeated Ghaleon and saved the world now the heroes are dreaming of a new threat that comes 1000 years after their lifetimes a threat that can only be stopped by love.

Luna slept tossing and turning her sheets twisted around her as she slept her dreams in turmoil because of a nightmare she is having. She quickly sat up her blue hair tangled and her brown sweaty as she looked over at the window seeing it is almost time to get up she slowly stood and changed clothes getting ready for the morning and deciding to tell her friends about these dreams she has been having.

Luna slowly sat down and a few minutes later Alex walked over his eyes showing signs of troubled sleep as well Nall on his shoulder she looked up and asks a question.

"You had dreams as well?"

"Yes I did I saw Ghaleon returning but for some odd reason we wasn't around fighting him it was a group of 5 warriors each looking something like us but something different."

"We need to tell the others this, Alex. It might be important to know the future and prepare ourselves I also had dreams but not about Ghaleon."

Nall spoke softly looking around his eyes red from crying as if he wept the whole night.

"I dreamt you all was dead and I met people who reminded me of you. The funny thing is that one of the people had a red dragon for a friend who followed him around like I do for you."

"Well we will eat and then head to Vane that's where Mia and Nash is. We can fly there since the Wings doesn't have the power they used to."

After breakfast they flew to Vane and was surprised to find Kyle and Jessica arriving as they do. They soon meet inside the Vane's conference room sitting around the table Alex and Luna can tell everyone has been having trouble sleeping.

Alex spoke softly his hand clenched in Luna's as he spoke.

"I'm sure we all have had dreams about 5 warriors that have fought against Ghaleon a different one that we faced."

They all nodded but then Luna spoke looking up for the first time her eyes serious.

"I still retain my memories as the Goddess and its time for me tell you all a great secret. Humans originally came from the Blue Star but because the humans on the Blue Star filled their hearts with hatred they destroyed it and my past self was forced to move them here. This is one side of the story what you don't know is that a destroyer arrived. His name was Zophar."

They all looked up as Kyle spoke.

"I heard that name mention in my dream by the boy with brown hair and green marks on his cheeks."

Nash and Mia nodded their heads to show that they did to.

"Zophar tried and destroyed the world and the people called for help a savior they summoned Althena. Althena sealed Zophar but by doing this the Blue Star was turned into a wasteland and then decided to leave someone to take care of the Blue Star until it was ready for human life. The person who was chosen was a princess named Lucia. She is the blue hair girl in some of the dreams you have seen and may look like me. Now I will let you add what you have found out from your dreams."

Mia slowly stood her eyes serious for a minute as she spoke pulling out a diary.

"I saw in a dream a girl who looks like me and can use the same power as me but has blonde hair if I remember correctly her name was Lemina. The funny thing is she kind of reminds of Nash a little bit."

Kyle then stands up adjusting his sword looking around speaking quickly.

'I saw a warrior one who looks like a beast man dressed in white battle armor and who carries a sword strapped to his waist. I think they called him Leo and he seems to be able to use Earth Magic as well as sword skills."

Jessica finally stands dusting off her robes her yellow hair sparkling in the light as she spoke.

"I saw a young man who chews on a weed who seems to be a priest of Althena but who acts like Kyle. I think his name is Ronfar."

Nash stood up hands going through his hair for a minute looking around.

"I don't know about this one but I saw a blue hair girl who seems to be a martial artist as well as a dancer. Her name is Jean.

Alex stood last his hand clasping to his sword looking up and then spoke.

"The one I saw is the leader of them all and is worthy of the title of dragonmaster. He is a swordsman and can use wind magic. I think his name is Hiro."

Luna sighs for a minute running her hands through her hair looking down at the table slowly talking.

"If we are not part of the battles we have seen then that means we are dead in this timeline but nevertheless we should prepare for the ones that will come. The only we can do that is to ask the dragons to help us."

Alex smiles looking at Nall for a minute who quickly stepped back in fear as they all look at him.

"Nall, when Hiro is ready I want you to give him my sword. It is the only weapon worthy for the champion of the world and the protector of it."

Hiro spoke softly rubbing the hilt of the sword strapped to his waist as Nall looked down tears forming in his eyes. Mia and Nash thought for a minute and then Mia pulled out a book and slowly handed it over to Nall.

"Ghaleon may come to you someday when he does give him this I will write about Hiro and Lucia in this so that he may know that there is a chance for his redemption."

Finally Luna smiled her eyes kind as she look at Nall petting him on the head.

"Nall, when the time comes there will be two things that I will leave for them. One is a rememberizer for Lucia and the next is a letter. I will take care of both of them later on when I am older and little bit more mature."

Nall nodded looking up and then over at the remaining two members as they looked down for a minute. Lucia spoke softly her voice hopeful yet sad as she looked down at the table as her friends looked at her.

"We have nothing to offer for the ones in the future except for the story of how we all defeated the evil. Also we can go on with our lives and pray that someday we can meet them congratulate them on their victory which is the one thing Zophar fears above everything else."

Alex nodded his head he quickly dismissed the meeting as everyone went decided to go with their lives and to prepare for the future warriors that will come after them and the evil that will threaten the world. The heroes know that the world will be saved once again by the same love that saved the world from Ghaleon.

Author's Note: Lunar has always been one of my favorite games and I have always considered writing a fan fic story on it. I guess re playing Lunar EB over and over gave me a reason because I always wondered how did Luna know about Hiro and Lucia. I figured she must have had a vision so hence this fan fiction.


End file.
